


We're In This Together

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Hair Loss, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, supportive everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Newt's been really ill, the side effects of the treatment are starting to show but he's very self-conscious about losing his hair. The first day he goes to work with Percival at his side, both their heads shaved clean, he's worried what everyone else will think.





	We're In This Together

It wasn’t a secret; it was just that nobody talked about it. There wasn’t much to say anyway, they all saw the signs, the tiredness, the weight loss, and the tremors in Newt’s hand. A cape of quiet concern had settled over Percival too, he took time off work or worked from home each treatment session and came back to work a little more worn every time.

Hats became a staple of Newt’s wardrobe. He was easy to pick out in the hubbub of the bullpen, a bright bobble always bouncing along. Of late, it had been the only thing that was bright and bouncy about him. No matter the weather, the situation or the time of day, the hat always stayed on.

Around the table at lunchtime, Newt would peck at his food and smile but increasingly he would stay away from the canteen. Most of those days he’d be found fast asleep either in Percival’s office on the couch, or slumped in a chair. Nobody would wake him; merely cast a soft cushioning charm around him to stop his neck hurting when he woke.

Fridays were the weekly catch up meetings. It was no different to usual but just before Percival wrapped things up, he made one more announcement.

“I know this isn’t strictly speaking a departmental affair,” he began, “but I thought I would mention it now.”

People turned to watch him, it was so unusual to see him softly struggle for words. Nobody enjoyed it.

“As you may have noticed, Newt has been rather unwell recently,” Percival said, “he’s responding to treatment well but there have been some side effects. He’s quite self-conscious about it, especially losing his hair.”

Here, Percival broke off for a moment to gather himself. Obviously things were affecting him more than he was trying to let on, but everyone had a limit and he was teetering on his.

“As,” his voice broke, he cleared his throat, “as a way to make him feel less conspicuous, I will be shaving my hair too. All I ask is, that come Monday, you will not make a big show of it. Thank you.”

Percival stood from his chair, meeting summarily dismissed by the action. He didn’t wait for anybody else to leave the room, instead sweeping out, lips pressed into a firm line.

 

                On Monday the office was already bustling by the time Percival and Newt got in at their usual time. They stopped by the cloakroom to leave coats behind, surprised to note the number of coats and hats already hanging up.

“You’re okay,” Percival turned to Newt who stared at him with wide, fearful eyes. “I’m right beside you and they know.”

Slowly, Newt reached up and pulled his hat off, hung it up next to his coat while Percival did the same. They stepped out together, Newt braced for stares. A few people looked up, smiled warmly as they greeted them and returned to work. Nobody batted an eyelid at the change of his appearance.

However, both Newt and Percival were rooted to the spot. They stared at all the aurors who cheerily threw a “morning” or “hey Boss, hey Newt” their way as they walked past.

“Director, I’ve got the files you asked for two days ago,” Tina approached them with a smile.

Light glinted off her skin as she turned away once the files had been passed over.

“Boss,” O’Brien approached, “think you could spare me from the meeting this afternoon? I’m a bit behind on the Fowler report.”

“Sure,” Percival stammered, eyes fixed on O’Brien’s head.

His gaze jumped from auror to auror, each and every one of them working as though nothing in the world had changed. Except of course they’d made all the difference in one person’s world. Newt stared at them all with teary eyes, watched as men and women went about their day, bald and uncaring about it.

“Hey Newt,” Fontaine smiled at him, eyes crinkling at the edges, “there’s some pastry in the breakroom, I set your favourite to the side in case you want it. It’s under a heated guarding charm, the password is: Niffler’s gold.”

“Thank you,” Newt sniffed, “thank you for everything.”


End file.
